


somewhere in the middle

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya Stark brings out... something <i>different</i> in Brys. Something xie's not sure science can explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mage_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/gifts).



"Brys," Tanya shouts, her high-heels marking her progress across the lab floor. "I _know_ you're in here."

Tanya's hair is perpetually falling out of whatever bun or ponytail she's attempted to style it in to, and today is no exception. Half of her dark, straight hair has fallen to the side of her face, making her look _quite_ the absent-minded professor even without the white lab coat she usually forgoes. ("Why cover _this_ up?", she had asked, winking lasciviously while gesturing to her own curves in a mauve ribbed sweater. Brys, xie remembers, had to look away, blushing. Tanya was egging xir on, that was all. 'Course, it was working. "I spent good money to look this fabulous.")

"What's broken now?" xie now asks, leaning out from behind a series of vials. "You only ever venture to my side of the lab when you need something, so. Out with it, Tan."

She pouts, now paused with her hip cocked in Brys' direction. "Keep saying things like that, and people are likely to get the wrong impression."

Brys raises an eyebrow. "So, you don't need anything?"

Tanya frowns, tapping a pile of papers on the desk in an agitated motion. "I feel shitty about it now, though. Thanks for that."

Point, Brys. Xie grins, knowing it's probably that xie won't find the solid footing between them for at least another week. Xie'll take what xie can get. "Lay it on me, already. I'd like to get back to this compound in the next century."

Tanya takes another step forward, hesitating for only the first or second time in her life. The bravado and performance drops, if only for a moment. She licks her lips (and damnit, Brys watches, spellbound) and finally exhales. "There's some Iron-tech I need help with. Pieces that aren't working the way they're supposed to. Any more." Pieces that worked just fine for _Tony_ , Brys hears. 

It's something they've always had in common, even before those terrifying conversations with teammates about pronouns and the huge "coming out" party Tanya would be hosting. Before they knew, before they could put words to it... there were pieces that didn't quite fit. Things that didn't work right, feel right. Brys nods, rubbing at xir short curly hair in concentration. "I'm not great with a wrench, you know."

"Frankly, I don't care if you can't tell a scalpel from a saw. I'm more interested in what's in there," Tanya raises her eyebrows and lifts her chin towards Brys' head -- xir brain -- "than what tool you can wield."

It takes a moment, but soon Brys is grinning and pushing xir chair from the table. "Good to know."


End file.
